<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doomed From the Start.. (Is There Any Hope Left For Us?) by bastetstar (casifer_is_my_daddy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973177">Doomed From the Start.. (Is There Any Hope Left For Us?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casifer_is_my_daddy/pseuds/bastetstar'>bastetstar (casifer_is_my_daddy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kageyama Tobio, Angry Sex, Angst, Argentina National Team, Arguing, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Cheating, Claiming, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mistakes, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Top Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casifer_is_my_daddy/pseuds/bastetstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were doomed from the start, Iwaizumi." </p>
<p>Those words stung like a million needles piercing Iwaizumi's heart. All he wanted to hear was Oikawa's stupid, beautiful laugh as he called him "Iwa-chan!", and for him to stop giving him that cold, indifferent gaze. </p>
<p>But he feared he'd never get the chance. He'd said too many things, too many harsh words, words he'd take back in an instant if he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there any hope left for us..?" </p>
<p>Oikawa wished Iwaizumi would just tell him he hates him. Being hated would at least make feeling so guilty a little easier. He wanted more than anything to run into his first and only love's arms and feel happy. Feel something, other than pain. </p>
<p>But feeling pain was self-punishment. Not letting himself have Iwaizumi back, would let him repent, even if it ripped his soul apart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~A story in which one drunken mistake has the power to tear two soulmates apart. Will they ever grow past this, or will this truly be the end? ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doomed From the Start.. (Is There Any Hope Left For Us?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHHHHHHH this is my first full-length fic. I have no idea how long it'll be but I know it'll be such a fun process! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! </p>
<p>!! If any specific triggers apply to a chapter I'll put a TW in the notes !!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own any part/rights to Haikyuu nor is any character created by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oikawa.” Iwa’s sour tone usually directed at the brunette setter was no more as he looked at him with pride. They had just graduated high school not even thirty minutes ago. He had been walking with his best friend in comfortable silence. “We did it..” He says softly as Oikawa met his gaze.<br/>
Oikawa smiles softly, his eyes warm and full of affection for his best friend- his ace. “We did..” he looks down at the diploma in his hand, then back at Iwa. “Iwa-chan, are you okay? You’re looking at me funny.” he tilts his head, his nose scrunching up cutely. This action pierced Iwa’s heart in a good way. “Can’t I be proud of my best friend..? You’re going to Argentina..you’re gonna live your dream.” he clears his throat when Oikawa’s eyes light up. “Whatever, Shittykawa..stop looking at me like a puppy who just got a treat.” he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to hide his faint blush. “Iwa-chan, I just didn’t expect you to say that aloud..” Oikawa smiles brightly. “It makes me really happy!” he giggled softly. “I’m proud of you too! I expect to see good grades from you in college, Iwa-chan~” he teased, poking his arm. “Oh shut up..” Iwa swats his hand away lightly, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, let’s go to my place.” He just starts walking, leaving Oikawa to catch up. They continue to walk in silence, not in any hurry. Iwa was looking straight ahead of him, but he was all too aware of Oikawa’s presence beside him. He felt the heat between their hands as they lingered so close. He wanted to hold his hand. But he could only imagine what that felt like.<br/>
They were particularly touchy for being ‘just friends’. They always were. It was something that, although unconventional, was uniquely them. It just made sense. They didn’t talk about it, never thought about it meaning something more than friendship. At least that’s what Iwa told himself his whole life. He never thought about it being possible that Oikawa returned his feelings. Well, he hadn’t thought about it in a sense of reality. He often imagined what it’d be like to make his setter smile like that and know there was love behind it. To love him and feel that genuine, pure love back. It would definitely be something. However, it just wasn’t in the cards for them. Oikawa was going away. Iwa would have to get over it eventually.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Oikawa was fighting an internal battle with himself. Every little thing Iwa did made his heart pound. It was so intense sometimes he was sure Iwa could hear it. He wanted to look at him, but it was hard to be subtle when they were side by side. It was one of Oikawa’s favorite pastimes, after all. Iwaizumi Hajime was a beautiful specimen. He got butterflies anytime he so much as breathed in his general direction. One could say he was in fact, whipped. Once they arrived at Iwa’s place, they slip off their shoes and immediately head to his room. It was routine. It came without having to exchange words at this point. Iwa laid down, resting his hands behind his head. He decided to take up almost all of the space, sighing softly. “Iwa-chan! No fair! Scoot over.” Oikawa huffs, attempting to push him, not hard enough to actually move him. “My bed, my rules, Shittykawa. I say you sleep on the floor like a dog.” That comment made the setter scoff, and decide to just sit on Iwa. “you make an excellent chair, Iwa-chan. I think I’ll stay here a while...” he hums, happy with himself. Suddenly he’s swiped from underneath himself, and Iwa was pinning him against the bed. “I-Iwa-chan!” he says in surprise, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Buy me dinner first, at least~” he teases, gaining some composure. Iwa was glaring down at him, and then his scowl turned into a smirk as he leaned down to whisper, “How ‘bout I make you dinner instead~” Oikawa thought he might faint. “H-huh..?” he shivered. “Iwa-chan..” he leans in to kiss him, but Iwa pulls back, leaving him to chase after his lips and pouting when he didn’t get what he wanted. “You’re a tease..” he sat up, and looked at him with those big brown eyes, batting his lashes. “What was that..?” he asks softly, tilting his head.<br/>
Iwa runs his fingers through his short hair, sighing. “Oikawa...can we stop kidding ourselves? Our friendship isn’t normal. Guys don’t cuddle and hold hands in bed, or hold each other during movie nights.” he looks at him. “...well, yeah, but..that’s what makes us..us. Right? We’re different.” Oikawa blinks. Iwa stares at him blankly. “You’re such a dumbass..I-ugh, why is this so hard?” he mutters frustratedly. “I’m trying to say that..the way we act...I-I wanna be like that more. And permanently..” when Oikawa seemed to not follow still he groaned. “I’m in love with you, dammit!” he yells. Oikawa looked startled. “I...Iwa-chan..” he covers his mouth and giggles. “I knew what you meant...I just wanted to hear you say it.” he distracts Iwa from the lecture he was about to give by kissing him softly, smiling into it. It caught Iwa off guard, but he was quick to return it, his hand coming up to hold the back of Oikawa’s neck, his fingers running through his hair. It was a perfect kiss. He felt more than just fireworks. It was magical. An overwhelming mix of emotions filled his heart and threatened to burst. He gently thrust his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth to explore, nipping his bottom lip lightly. That evoked a cute little sound from Oikawa, and Iwa smiled, pulling away. “..I love you too..” Oikawa said softly, his cheeks flushed. </p><p>Iwa never thought anything could make him happier than that moment. “So..how about that dinner I promised?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys' like the first chapter! Spicy scene to come in the next chapter, so be ready for that! I adore this ship, it's one of my favorites. See you next chapter!</p><p>~bastetstar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>